


Archery

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [99]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Learning the Ancient Art of Chinese Archery, Feb 20, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: ~Poetry by Inky & Moro~
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Archery

Archery  
I want to learn the art of Archery   
Archers always seem so majestic   
so refined  
so skilled  
They appear almost magical  
from where we see them on the screen  
or when we read about them in our grand stories 

the talent   
the strength  
can you imagine?

A roaring battlefield  
Soaked with blood  
Your comrades in line with you as you fire  
Fire away they say  
And you feel the twang of the bow  
The arrow take flight  
Soaring  
Spiraling  
And hitting its mark

Its whistling sound as it soared through the air  
Lingers  
Retelling the tale of wars past  
Writing the tale of wars present

Your bow feels familiar in your hands  
You have held it a thousand times  
You take great care of it  
And it knows you by your touch  
It responds to every miniscule movement of your hand

You pull back the string  
Sending a powerful wave of motion  
From your hands  
To the bow  
And into the arrow that longs to go

Imagine.  
It is the middle of the night  
You are tired and weary  
Haggard from days of no rest  
Sleep gnawing at the edges of your mind  
But you ignore it  
For it is night  
And the most dangerous things lurk in the dark  
And tonight  
That dangerous thing is you

Lurking  
You remain in the shadows  
Watching carefully as the people below you converse  
Torches light up the ground beneath you  
But their light does not reach where you remain tucked away  
Up in a tree  
A weapon hidden away  
Waiting for the opportune moment

Waiting  
Waiting  
Waiting

Then it comes  
You reach quietly for an arrow  
Hear it softly click in its notch  
Pull back the string  
Feel the tension reverberate through you  
And let go

It strikes true

Screams surround you  
As a person falls to the ground  
Your bow and arrow have proven faithful again

But think about now  
Who uses a bow and arrow now?  
For we humans have progressed quite far since the time of their use in combat  
We have gun, tranquilizers, bombs, missiles  
Weapons that can and will reduce a whole empire to ashes  
Not just a person

And yet  
We long for the presence of something new  
But new is not always something never seen  
It is a secret tucked away  
An art known before  
Knowledge shared long ago  
Once lost, but now found

Such is the ancient art of chinese archery  
Connecting with something we had cut ties with  
We return to our roots  
For they do say, the apple does not fall far from the tree

And we, like the apple, will always return  
To the place and thing familiar  
for  
History, it seems  
is forever destined to keep on repeating

and we,  
the victims of this endless cycle  
We will improve on the past  
until it once again becomes our future

A never-ending cycle  
Of forgetting  
And learning  
Over  
And over

Until there is no past  
There is no discernable future

Everything is the same.

Nothing will ever Change  
Nothing can


End file.
